There are printers as one type of recording apparatuses that have a function of recording on paper wound in a roll. These printers are configured such that roll paper through which a roll shaft passes for installment is set in a roll paper holder, the roll paper is drawn out/transported by a transport roller, and a recording operation is performed by a recording head. In a center core portion of the roll shaft, a torque limiter is provided, and the torque limiter is configured to apply back tension to the roll paper (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-96987).
As described above, in the known printers, the back tension applied by the torque limiter is fixed. Thus, when a recording operation is performed on roll paper which is different in size or the like, the roll shaft is required to be replaced with a roll shaft that has a torque limiter in correspondence with a specification of back tension set for the type of roll paper. Accordingly, operations for replacing, storing, and managing the roll shaft become complicated.
In addition, since it is required to remove loosening of the roll paper by rewinding the roll paper, a one-way clutch for blocking torque transfer of the torque limiter is required to be provided. Therefore, there is a possibility that the structure of the roll paper holder becomes complicated and a manufacturing cost thereof becomes high.